Changes [Sorato] *Finished*
by Dera
Summary: AU timeline during the Darkmaster Saga. - Matt and Sora are captured by Puppetmon and forced to participate in his twisted games.


Changes.... Part 1 

Sora stumbled over a tree trunk and fell forward to the ground. She groaned and clutched her arm in pain. After a moment she decided it wasn't broken, and struggled to her feet before once again resuming her trek through the jungle. She wished the others were there, but she'd lost them long ago. 

Two weeks ago there had been a large argument between Yamato and Taichi and she'd tried to break it up. They'd been close to a cliff edge, she remembered that. Yamato and Taichi had begun to exchange blows. 

She'd gotten between them and tried to calm them but they'd been unable to stop and she'd fallen over. She remembered hitting the water and struggling in the current. Later she'd awoken on a beach, with no one else around. 

A tear trickled down her cheek. Taichi and Yamato were probably blaming themselves about this. For all she knew, they thought she was dead, she'd been gone for so many weeks. 

A sound made her jump and she immediately hid in the bushes. A moment later two Digimon strode past. 

"I hear the boss is still looking for the digi-destined brat." 

"Ditto. He's getting worried that the others will meet up with kid again." 

Sora held her breath. Could they be talking about her? Maybe another child had shown up and was being chased like Hikari had been by Myotismon. She tried to move closer, but as she did she stepped on a twig. 

"What was that?" asked one of the Digimon. 

Abruptly a Bunnimon hopped out of the bushes in a frightened state. 

"Just a stupid Bunnimon. Lets hurry back to Puppetmon's, it's almost diner time!" 

Sora exhaled slowly as she watched the two Digimon run off and sank back against a tree in relief. 

~*~*~*~ 

Yamato sank back against a tree in agitation. Sora was gone and it was partly his fault. He'd left Taichi, Takeru, and the others to search for her with Gabumon and Biyomon a few weeks earlier after he'd found her hat on the beach. The others had taken it as a sign that Sora had been killed, but he'd not given up for some reason. 

"Maybe we should take a rest," suggested Biyomon, "You look tired." 

"No, we should keep moving," Yamato answered, slowly pushing himself away from the tree. 

"She's right Yamato. You need to rest," said Gabumon in concern. 

Yamato was about to argue, but held his tongue, remembering it was an argument that had caused this all to happen. He sank down and rested his back against the tree, and found himself looking at Sora's helmet, which he'd been carrying with him since splitting from the others. 

"Will Sora be ok?" asked Biyomon sitting next to Yamato. 

Yamato was silent a moment and nodded, "I hope so." 

Gabumon sat down at Yamato's other side, "I think she'll be ok. You humans are tough." 

Yamato smiled briefly and then started in surprise when Biyomon leaned against him. He almost pushed her away, but then found himself thinking of Sora. She was always there with a supportive smile and ready to cheer people up. She kept the peace when he and Taichi got into fights, and often helped the younger kids. 

Suddenly he sat upright as his digivice began to blink. He looked down at it and grew excited. ~*~*~*~*~ 

Sora stopped in her tracks as her digivice began to react. Her eyes filled with joy and she began to run forward towards the blimp that was now coming towards her. She wasn't watching where she was going and found herself tripping into a rock. ~*~*~*~*~ Yamato stopped and looked around. Sora would be somewhere around here. 

"Spread out." he told Biyomon and Gabumon. 

The two Digimon complied without question and took off in different directions. 

"SORA!" he shouted. 

He was quiet a moment, hoping for a response as he took some steps towards some rocks nearby. He called out for Sora again and walked forward some more. He was surprised when his foot hit something soft and he looked down to see Sora laying against a rock, unconscious. 

"Sora!" gasped Yamato. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Changes.... Part 2 

Yamato sat quietly beside Sora's still form, looking at the fire Gabumon and Biyomon had made before going to sleep. He looked over at Sora's face, which had a nice bruise on the forehead from where it had connected with the rock. There was something about her that made him want to protect her. 

Just like Takeru, and yet different. He stared at her for a few moments and then brushed his hand over her forehead, gently pushing away the bangs. She had such soft hair, he wondered why she hid it under a hat. 

Sora made a soft sound and he pulled away quickly as her eyes fluttered open. 

"Yamato?" she asked, a smile creeping onto her face. 

~*~*~*~ 

Sora slowly awoke to the sensation of something soft brushing over her forehead. She lay still a moment, trying to will herself into opening her eyes. Slowly, with some effort, they opened and she saw blue eyes looking at her worriedly. 

"Yamato?" she asked, a smile falling over her face. 

"Hey," he replied. "Are you ok?" 

"Yeah. I hit a rock," said Sora and slowly sat up, with some help from Yamato. "Where are the others?" 

Yamato looked slightly uncomfortable and she began to grow worried. 

"Yamato?" 

"I left them to find you," said Yamato, his face turning away from hers. "We found your helmet on the beach two days after you fell. They thought you were dead." 

"And you didn't?" asked Sora, in surprise and confusion. 

Yamato nodded but didn't delve into it. 

"I left them a few days later and headed out to find you." 

Sora looked at her gloved hands a moment, "I'm glad you looked." 

Yamato's head turned towards her again. 

"Biyomon talked a lot about you. She was worried." 

Sora tensed as she wondered what her Digimon companion had told. She was sure Biyomon wouldn't talk about some things, but still. She looked over to where her Digimon slept near Gabumon by the fire. There were things she didn't want her friends to know. ~*~*~*~*~ 

Yamato watched as Sora seemed to tense and look away. He watched her silently a moment, wondering what she was thinking. 

"Mostly stories about you," he said softly. 

Sora turned her eyes to him with a gentle smile, obviously relaxing. 

"I think you should get some more rest now," said Yamato breaking away from her eyes. "We should try to find everyone else tomorrow." 

"All right. Goodnight Yamato." 

"Goodnight Sora." 

Yamato didn't look at Sora for a while and when he did, he saw her curled up, asleep once again. Silently, he picked up a blanket and covered her like he did to Takeru sometimes and sat down at her head, leaning against a large boulder. 

~*~*~*~ 

During the night Yamato awoke to Sora whimpering and curled up in a ball. 

"Sora, wake up," he murmured gently shaking her. 

Sora still made small crying sounds and he shook her a little harder. 

"Sora, it's Yamato. Wake up," he urged. 

Sora's eyes flew open as she sat straight up, and for a moment she looked panicked. Then a look of recognition came over her face and then the tears. 

"Are you all right?" asked Yamato leaning towards her in shock and concern. 

Yamato froze in surprise as she half collapsed onto him and began to sob into his shirt. He held her hesitantly and allowed her to continue crying, trying to understand what was wrong. Biyomon had mentioned that Sora had had nightmares since she'd been alone after Taichi had disappeared and Myotismon was trying to keep their crests from glowing. 

"It was only a dream," he told Sora, saying what he'd often told Takeru when he'd awaken from a nightmare. 

Sora didn't reply, but solely the sobs ceased and she was breathing easier. Yamato waited for her to release him, and then, slightly red, he craned his head down to see that she'd fallen asleep. He looked around nervously, trying to figure out what to do. 

~*~*~*~ 

Sora felt warm moist air hitting her head and she opened her eyes. She felt slightly confused when she found herself looking into green material. As she began to wake up more she realized that a pair of arms were around her and that she was against someone. 

She felt her cheeks turn red as she looked up and found herself being held by a sleeping Yamato. His mouth hung slightly open and his breath tickled her cheeks. She looked down again at his chest, confused by feelings she'd never felt before. 

It felt kind of nice being held by him. Suddenly the ground began to shake and then the rocks, trees, and other things around them began to move very rapidly. 

~*~*~*~ 

Yamato awoke suddenly, his eyes growing wide as he looked from Sora in his arms to the moving scenery. 

"Yamato, Sora!" shouted the two Digimon also waking. 

Yamato and Sora quickly parted, too surprised by what was going around them to think about the previous night. 

"What's going on?" asked Sora. 

"The ground we're on has sped up!" answered Yamato, trying not show his fright. "Everyone jump off!" 

Biyomon and Sora jumped to the unmoving ground nearby and Gabumon and Yamato followed close behind. 

"It must be the Darkmaster's doings," said Gabumon. 

The others nodded gravely and then they fell over as the ground they stood on also began to move. 

"I have an idea!" exclaimed Yamato after they tried going to a different piece of land again and having the same thing happen again. 

~*~*~*~ 

"I don't see why you don't just destroy them," said Kiwimon, a flightless, bird Digimon. 

Puppetmon's eyes rolled, "If I destroy them now I won't have anyone new to play with. This way they'll get here faster." 

The watched the screen as Puppetmon pressed a button. The two children and Digimon had tried to leap to a different section of land, and as Puppetmon pressed the button the previous land stopped moving and the current land they had landed on began to move. 

"This is fun!" said Puppetmon with a small giggle. Kiwimon nodded, but was interrupted from saying anything when one of the less Digimon came in. Both glanced away from the screen a moment and then looked back. 

"They're gone!" exclaimed Puppetmon in disappointed surprise. Kiwimon watched as Puppetmon began to change channels on the television swiftly, searching for the digi-destined. 

~*~*~*~ 

"I feel I should build a nest," commented Sora with a small giggle. 

Yamato smiled and looked across the tree limbs to where Sora was perched in the large tree. 

"I wonder which Darkmaster is behind this," mused Biyomon. 

"At least the others aren't here. I wouldn't want Takeru to face this stuff." 

Suddenly Sora gasped, "Bi!" 

Yamato looked to where the pink Digimon had been seated and was surprised to see her gone. 

"Where'd she go?" asked Gabumon. 

Suddenly he vanished too. Yamato quickly crossed over to Sora protectively and looked around. 

"This is not good." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Changes.... Part 3 

Gabumon appeared and Biyomon looked at him in confusion. "What happened? Where's Sora!?" asked Biyomon in alarm. Gabumon shook his head, "I don't know. One minute we noticed you'd vanished and the next minute I'm here with you!" Biyomon rose into the air, "We need to find them!" 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"No Digimon around to help the two in the tree." said Puppetmon in a sympathetic voice. "Poor guys." Puppetmon laughed heartlessly as he watched the television screen and then looked at the map that held small dolls of Yamato, Sora, Biyomon, and Gabumon. He looked at the dolls for a moment in thought and then giggled. "Time to play!" 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Sora gave a small cry of alarm as she rose up into the air. "Sora!" exclaimed Yamato, trying to catch her. Sora started to reach out for him but then began to giggle and curl up as she felt the sensation of being tickled. Yamato froze in total bewilderment and then yelped in surprise as he found himself rising into the air. Sora stopped laughing and gasped for breath. "What's going on!" she exclaimed. Abruptly she felt herself falling towards the ground and screamed in pure terror. Yamato's eyes widened as he watched helplessly. Sora stopped inches from the ground, and tears sprang from her eyes. "Hold on Sora!" encouraged Yamato, desperately trying to move.. Suddenly she flew up to him again. He saw she was fighting the urge to continue crying and tried to smile at her before he was flipped upside down and began to swing like a pendulum. "Yamato!" ~*~*~*~*~ 

"They're so easy to scare!" said Puppetmon with an evil giggle. "I want to play with them here!" "Do you want me to go and get them?" asked Kiwimon. "No." said Puppetmon. "I'll go and get them myself. You can play with those others till I get back." "Oh goody." said Kiwimon dully. The bird Digimon watched as Puppetmon ran from the room and looked at the screen where the girl was weeping on the boy. He rolled his eyes and used the remote to change channels. "I suppose I might as well 'play' with them." he said with a sigh. "It has to be better than doing nothing." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Can we stop?" asked Mimi, her voice only whining slightly. "My poor feet are hurting." "We need to keep going. Yamato could be in trouble." said Taichi determinedly. "You think we'll find him?" asked Takeru, who'd been hurt by his brother's disappearance. "Sure I'm sure." said Taichi. "I'm positive that we can find them..." Suddenly Taichi vanished. "Taichi!" exclaimed Hikari in surprise. "What's happened?" exclaimed Mimi in fright as she watched Joe vanish followed closely by Hikari a moment later, leaving her with Izzy. "Could they're screen savers be on?" asked Tentomon, buzzing in the air. ~*~*~*~*~ 

Taichi, Hikari, Takeru, and Joe all reappeared in a large puddle of mud. Joe cried out as he nearly toppled. "Whoa, what happened?" asked Taichi. "It's one of the Darkmasters." said a miserable voice. "Biyomon?" asked Hikari in surprise as she noticed the bird Digimon. "And me." said Gabumon. "Do you know where Matt is?" asked Joe. "He's with Sora." said Biyomon. "He's dead!" exclaimed Taichi horrified. "No! We found Sora, and then all sorts of weird stuff started happening." said Gabumon and began to quickly tell about what had happened. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Yamato held Sora silently, as she clung to him in fright. 'What is it that I feel when I'm holding her?' he wondered as he looked down at Sora who sobbed in his arms. "Digi-destined." echoed a voice in the trees. Sora stopped sobbing and looked around like a frightened rabbit. "Who's there?" demanded Yamato, pushing Sora behind him. "Sora... Yamato.." continued the ghostly, sing song voice. "Come and play with me." "Come out and show yourself." demanded Yamato, refusing to show how scared he was. Sora gave a small scream and he turned around to see Puppetmon standing before Sora. "Sora, get behind me." said Yamato, grabbing her arm and placing her behind him. Puppetmon giggled, "I just want to play with you." "You mean a game?" asked Sora, peering over Yamato's shoulder. Puppetmon nodded, "Of course. At least till I get tired of playing with you. Then I'll destroy you." "We're not going to play your sick games." said Yamato, angrily. "Oh pooh." said Puppetmon, looking slightly crossed. "I was afraid you'd say that." Yamato saw Puppetmon's hand move and had just enough time to shove Sora away from him before something sticky was wrapped around him. "Yamato!" exclaimed Sora turning to see him wrapped up tight and a red/pink substance. Yamato tried to break free, and gasped as he stumbled forward and landed face forward on the ground. Sora was immediately beside him. "Sora, run!" said Yamato desperately. Sora jumped to her feet but found herself encased in the sticky substance as well. She fell backwards, and landed atop Yamato, causing him to grunt. "That was easy." gloated Puppetmon and rubbed his hands together. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Changes.... Part 4 

"I'm not going to play your games Puppetmon!" exclaimed Yamato angrily. 

Puppetmon's eyes narrowed, "You'll play or I'll kill Sora." 

Yamato looked up to where Sora hung by a number of wires amidst a number of female puppets. 

"No! Don't Yamato!" said Sora, shaking her head. 

"No one asked you," said Puppetmon, raising his hand and sealing her mouth closed with the sticky substance he'd used upon them earlier. 

"Leave her alone!" Yamato said fiercely. 

"Play my game and she won't be hurt... yet," said Puppetmon. 

Yamato looked at Sora's pleading face a moment and then looked downwards with a sigh. 

"All right. I'll play." 

Puppetmon smiled, "I knew you would. Now go run and hide!" 

Yamato stood a moment and then turned and ran. Sora watched, calling for him to run to safety, but only getting out urgent murmurs to run. 

"Don't worry. I'll be back to play with you later," said Puppetmon and ran off after Yamato. 

Sora watched a moment and then lowered her head as tears gathered. She hoped Yamato would be ok. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Yamato dashed up a flight of stairs and into a long hallway. He ran into the first room and closed the door behind him. When he turned he was faced with two more digimon. 

"You must be Lord Puppetmon's new plaything," said a really ugly one. 

Yamato heard Puppetmon's wooden footsteps running up the stairs. 

"Look. I was never here. Got it?" 

"Yep," said the other one. 

Yamato quickly pressed himself against the wall so that he'd be hidden when the door opened. He held his breath as it did swing open and Puppetmon entered. 

"Hey, have you two seen a tall blonde kid come running in here?" 

"No." said one of them. 

Yamato sighed in relief but then stiffened. 

"But we did see a tall kid with a green shirt and blue jeans." 

Puppetmon walked further into the room and looked around a moment. He then moved for the closet. Yamato ran from his hiding place and into the hall, sending a glare towards the two digimon and ran for the next room. 

He entered it and closed it. He then locked the door. He turned around and saw a television at the far side with a map on the floor with dolls of him, his friends, and the digimon. 

On the television were his friends, all of them grouped below a tree. The digimon were scattered around them. 

* We have to find them! Who knows what Puppetmon's up to! * said Taichi over the television. 

* But we don't know where he has them. * said Joe, pushing his glasses up on his nose. 

* Maybe we should split up. * suggested Hikari. 

* Yeah. * agreed Takeru. 

* That would be too dangerous. * said Koushiro holding his laptop open on his lap. * Something in this forest is now blocking the digivices from locating the others. * 

* That means if we split up we'd have no way of finding each with them. * said Mimi. 

Everyone stared at her and Yamato grinned. He turned abruptly as the door knob jiggled. He stood silently, and listed as Puppetmon talked to himself before moving on. A few moments later a door down the hall was opened and shut. 

Decided it was best to move on, Yamato walked to the door and opened it. He looked out and then quickly entered the hallway. He had almost reached the stairs when a pair of hands caught hold of him. 

He shouted out in surprise and turned to see a grinning Puppetmon. 

"I found you!" exclaimed the wooden digimon. "Now we're going to go get Sora and play a different game!" 

Yamato didn't have time to respond as Puppetmon grabbed his arm and yanked him after him down the stairs. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Quiet!" exclaimed Mimi, agitated by the talking everyone around her were doing. 

They all stopped and stared at her and a blush came over her face. 

"Um. Thanks Mimi," said Taichi in awed surprise. 

Mimi nodded mutely. 

"Ok everyone. We have to find Yamato and Sora!" 

"You will be staying where you are," said a voice. "You will not interrupt Lord Puppetmon's playtime." KIWIMON, A VIRUS DIGIMON. BEWARE OF THIS DIGIMON. ALTHOUGH HE LOST HIS FEATHERS AND CAN'T FLY, HE IS STILL EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. 

"Pummel Peck!" exclaimed Kiwimon, opening his mouth and releasing a barrage of small birdlike missiles. 

"Look out everybody!" shouted Taichi. 

"Gomamon digivolve to.... Ikkakumon!" 

"Tentomon digivolve to.... Kabuterimon!" 

"Palmon digivolve to...Togemon!" "Harpoon Torpedo!" shouted Ikkakumon, releasing a number of airborne torpedoes at the attacking bird missiles. 

"Needle-Spray!" shouted Togemon, sending a spray of her needles into the fray. 

"Electro Shocker!" added Kabuterimon. 

"Biyomon, we have to find Yamato and Sora. We're no good here," said Gabumon. Biyomon nodded in understanding and they ran off to find the two human's they protected, leaving the other digimon to fight. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sora pressed against the wall while Yamato looked around the corner. She looked at the gun she'd been given and closed her eyes a split second. 'Puppetmon and his games...' she thought in fright and disgust. 

She'd been hanging in Puppetmon's toy room for what had seemed like ages and then taken down when Yamato had been dragged in by Puppetmon. They were then given guns and told they were going to play war. Yamato and Sora were then set loose on the house. 

"Lets go," said Yamato, waving his hand and moving into the hallway. 

Sora followed silently, to nervous to say a word. Yamato entered a new room and closed the door. He then put down his gun and began to rip apart a map on the floor. "What are you doing?" she squeaked out in surprise. 

"Puppetmon is using this map and those dolls to control everyone," said Yamato who had figured out what was happening. Sora watched in silence, slightly confused and then understanding dawned upon her and she picked up the dolls. Yamato left the remains of the map on the floor and picked up the gun. He walked over to the television screen. 

"They're under attack!" exclaimed Sora softly in concern. Yamato watched them a moment, "They're ok." 

Sora was about to argue the point when Yamato flipped the gun in his hand and slammed the handle into the television, shattering the screen. Sora gasped and looked at him wide eyed as he turned back to her. 

"Lets go," said Yamato and tried to smile at her, "Puppetmon can't control us now." 

Sora half smiled at him and blushed slight as a different feeling accompanied the smile. She found herself catching hold of his hand and he led her to the door and listened a moment before opening it. 

After what had seemed a number of hours they were out of the house and running through the trees leaving their guns behind them. "Yamato, slow down!" Sora requested tiredly. "I can't keep up." Yamato stopped and smiled apologetically, "Sorry Sora." 

"SORA! YAMATO!" shouted two voices up ahead. 

Both children turned and their faces brightened. 

"Biyomon!" "Gabumon!" they shouted in unison. 

They all ran forward and embraced each other. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Puppetmon stared at the ruins of his 'control' room. His eyes were narrow slits as his anger rose. 

"They're gonna be sorry for wrecking my toys," he said in a low angry voice. "I'm going to make Yamato and Sora pay for what they did." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Agumon, digivolve!" shouted Taichi as Kiwimon shot towards him and Hikari. "Right Taichi!" said Agumon, stepping forward. 

"Agumon digivolve to....Greymon!" 

Kiwimon shock another barrage towards the newest champion form. 

"Nova Blast!" shouted Greymon, releasing a large ball of fire that sailed right through the attack and hit Kiwimon. Kiwimon gave a small cry and then was gone. 

"All right!" shouted Takeru. "Now we can go find Yamato. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"I hope we're not too late," said Sora as she and Yamato followed their digimon. 

Yamato nodded and just as he was about to say something Puppetmon came out of the sky before of them. 

"You two are going to pay for wrecking my toys!" he exclaimed and raised the hammer he carried. 

"Puppet-Pummel!" he shouted, slamming it to the ground and releasing a wave of fire at them. 

Sora shouted in fear and Yamato jumped in front of her. The blast hit, and sent them flying off into some bushes. "Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to...Metal Garurumon!" 

"Biyomon digivolve to....Birdramon." 

Both attacked Puppetmon together as Sora slowly got to her feet and moved to Yamato painfully. Tears fell from her eyes as she saw him laying in a heap, blood oozing from a head wound. 

"Yamato," she whimpered rolling him onto his back and then gasping at the appearance of the burnt skin. 

"Yamato, please wake up," she urged as she sobbed over him. "Please! I love you!" 

With her words her crest began to glow and her digivice began to vibrate. She paid no attention to it but continued to cry over the one who'd saved her life. Abruptly a light shot down from the sky over Sora and then over at Birdramon a split second later. 

"Birdramon Warp-Digivolve to...Pheonimon!" 

Sora looked back at her digimon to see a large female encompassed in fire with metal hiding her face and parts of her body. She had a set of fiery wings that spanned a greater distance than Birdramon had. 

PHEONIMON, THE MEGA FORM FOR BIYOMON. PHEONIMON IS SAID TO BE ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL DIGIMON, AND IS RARELY SEEN. IT'S POWERS ARE LEGENDARY. 

"You're going to pay for what you've done Puppetmon," said Pheonimon in a musical voice that carried over the area, echoing slightly. "We'll see about that," retorted Puppetmon and raised his hammer, "Puppet Pummel!" 

"Firestorm Flash!" shouted Pheonimon, clapping her hands together and then flinging them open. 

Fire shot from around her body and collided with Puppetmon's attack. It countered the attack and continued through, striking Puppetmon. 

"No!" screamed Puppetmon. "This isn't fair..." 

Puppetmon vanished into bits of data and Pheonimon digivolved back into Yokomon and was caught by Metal Garurumon before she could get to far. Yamato's eyes suddenly opened and Sora clutched his hand. "Yamato! You're alive," she exclaimed happily. 

Yamato half smiled and sat up painfully. 

"What happened to Puppetmon?" he asked looking around and seeing Yokomon and Tsunomon now nearby. 

"When Puppetmon knocked you out and after we digivolved to fight him Sora's crest gave me power to move into my Mega form when she shouted that she loved you," said Yokomon cheerfully. 

Sora blushed and looked down at her hands as Yamato looked at her in surprise. He studied her a moment and then figured out what he'd been feeling when he was around the bearer of the Crest of Love. 

"Sora," he said hesitantly, lifting her chin so she'd look at him. 

"Yeah?" she asked timidly. 

"I... I love you too," said Yamato and gently pulled her forward into a kiss, ignoring his burns. 

Sora's eyes widened and then she relaxed in the kiss as her heart beat faster. Yokomon and Tsunomon watched in fascination and then gasped as the Crests of Friendship and Love began to glow. Sora and Yamato broke away from each other, slightly breathless and were soon blinded from the light of their crests. 

"What's going on?" asked Yokomon. 

"I don't know," answered Tsunomon. "But I don't think it's very dangerous somehow." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I'm sure I saw the big digimon this way," said Koushiro. "Look!" exclaimed Hikari pointing up ahead as a light flashed in the trees. 

"It must be them!" said Takeru excited and ran forward. 

"Wait up Takeru!" called Patamon. 

"Yeah, wait for us!" called Mimi running after them with the others. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

The glowing died off and Yamato and Sora looked at each other in shock. 

"Your burns are gone!" exclaimed Sora in surprise. 

Yamato blinked in surprise and looked at himself in wonder. 

"It was the power of your crests," said Tsunomon, smiling. 

"Wow," murmured Sora looking at hers. 

"YAMATO!" shouted Takeru's voice. 

Both turned in time to see Takeru come barreling out of the bushes and jumped onto Yamato were he was sitting. 

"Sora! Yamato!" exclaimed Taichi as he and the others came out of the bushes a moment later. 

A few moments later they were all talking animatedly about their adventures till late into the night. One by one everyone went to sleep, till only Taichi, Sora, and Yamato were awake. "Sora, you never mentioned how Birdramon digivolved into Pheonimon," said Taichi softly, so as not to disturb the others. Sora shifted and looked to Yamato who nodded. 

"Well, you know Puppetmon attacked us, well he hit Yamato," said Sora softly. "No way," said Taichi in surprise. "You don't have a scratch on you Yamato!" 

Yamato half smiled, "Let her finish." 

"I thought he was dead, and I realized that I loved him, causing my crest to give Birdramon power to warp-digivolve." 

"You mean.." said Taichi in shock. 

Sora blushed in the firelight, "Yeah. We like each other. When Yamato woke up he told me he loved me too and we.." 

Sora's face turned red and she looked at her hands. Yamato squeezed her shoulder and smiled at Taichi. 

"Lets just say that the exchange after that caused our crests to glow and I was healed," he said looked at Sora in loving adoration. 

Taichi was silent a moment and Sora looked up at him. 

"You're not upset right?" she asked tentatively. 

"No." said Taichi at last and smiled broadly. "I'm happy for you. You're my best friend after all." Sora smiled in relief and Taichi smiled teasingly at Yamato. 

"Maybe Sora can get you to loosen up some." 

Yamato mock glared at him and Sora giggled as they moved into a small argument. This was the way life should be. 

~ THE END ~ 


End file.
